


10 days of Larry and Ahkmenrah

by deilen_gwyrdd



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: Blood, Exhibits outside of the museum!, Fluff, Humor, Hurt Larry, Jed and Octavius shenanigans, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Mentions of Sex, Short Fics, Tiny bit of Angst, Young Ahkmenrah, bearded Larry, extremely cheesy, innocent Ahkmenrah, modern clothed Ahkmenrah, oblivious Ahkmenrah, tags will be added as i go along, worried Larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deilen_gwyrdd/pseuds/deilen_gwyrdd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, my friend set me a challenge, she sent me 10 groups of 5 words and told me to pick one word from each group, and each word will be the title/base of my 10 short fics. A short fic will be added everyday for 10 days. Hope you guys enjoy :)</p><p>Story One: Crust - Ahkmenrah was confused...<br/>Story two: Scar - Larry saw the Pharaoh's scar for the first time<br/>Story three: Aquarium - Larry found Ahkmenrah at the Ocean Life exhibit..<br/>Story four: Painless - Ahkmenrah couldn't feel the pain<br/>Story five: Hospital - Larry breaks his ankle<br/>Story six: Ring - Jed and Octavius had to tell the others..<br/>Story seven: Voice - Larry loved listening to Ahkmenrah's voice<br/>Story eight: beard - Larry grew a bit of stubble<br/>Story nine: damage - Jed and Octavius cause mischief... Again<br/>Story ten: City - the exhibits enjoy their nights out in the city</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crust

"Larry?"

The night guard looked up from the small kitchen counter of the break room to find Ahkmenrah standing beside him, a slight look of confusing etched on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you do that?" The Pharaoh asked, pointing at the four slices of bread spread across the chopping board.

Larry couldn't see what the young man was asking, but soon got his answer when a loud chuckle came from the direction of Nicky sitting at the table, a grin spread across his face in amusement.

"He's talking about the crusts, dad," Nicky said, hopping up out of the chair with his own sandwich in hand to join them. "You're cutting off the crusts again."

"Precisely." Ahkmenrah nodded. "Why is Nicky eating them whilst you cut them off?" He asked with such a puzzled look it made Larry and his son laugh a little.

"Ahk," Larry began, as he started buttering his bread. "I'm just one of those people that don't like to eat the crusts, they're yucky."

Nicky rolled his eyes with a smirk, "Says the man who told me when I was growing up, if I don't eat the crusts I won't get curly hair or good looks when I'm older."

"I had to tell you that," Larry said with a cheeky smile. "Otherwise you'd be wasting you're food." 

"Crust of bread can give you curly hair and good looks?" Ahkmenrah jumped in, watching in fascination at how much tomato sauce Larry was drizzling onto his bacon sandwich.

Larry laughed as Nicky answered jokingly. "Sure it can, what did they teach you in ancient Egypt, Ahk?"

Ten minutes later as the three sat around the break room's kitchen table, Larry with his bacon sandwich without the crust and Nicky with his PB and J sandwich with the crusts, Ahkmenrah stared at the abandoned crust that was laying on the countertop as if they held some deep, dark secret. Larry was about to ask the young Pharaoh if he was feeling alright when the Egyptian snapped out of his gaze with a start, making Larry and Nicky jump in slight surprise.

"But wait," Ahkmenrah said in all seriousness, eyes wide in thought. "If eating crusts makes you have curly hair and good looks, then how on earth do you have curly hair and good looks, Larry?"

There was a pause, a very short, silent pause before Nicky burst out laughing and almost knocked over his glass of juice. Larry had his sandwich halfway to his mouth when the Pharaoh had said it, and he'd almost dropped it back onto his plate. Instead, the night guard put his food down and grinned brightly at the younger man, he really was the most gullible person Larry had ever come across in his entire life.

"What?" Ahkmenrah stared at a laughing Nicky in wonderment, he really didn't understand how the whole crust thing worked. 

"Ahk," Larry caught the attention of the Egyptian prince, reaching a hand over the table to clasp in his. "Some people just get lucky."

Nicky couldn't contain himself and continued laughing a little quieter behind a mouthful of sandwich, as Larry chuckled quietly at Ahkmenrah's dough-eyed expression.

"Oh." Was all he had to say, and smiled happily. "You are very lucky indeed."

"Indeed I am." Larry grinned, and gave the Pharaoh's hand a little squeeze.

"Indeed I am."


	2. Scar

The first time Larry sees Ahkmenrah's scar is when they make love for the first time. As they strip each other of their clothing and Larry pushes the Pharaoh down onto the sofa he notices it, a faint line just above Ahkmenrah's heart, about the same length as his thumb. The night guard doesn't mention it right away, instead he just leans down to place a gentle kiss atop it, before planting even more kisses over the olive skin.

As the two lay on the sofa chest to chest in the night guard's office afterwards, Ahkmenrah held tight against the other man, Larry brings a hand up to the scar and softly traces his fingertips over the bumpy flesh.

"It's how I died."

Ahkmenrah's voice is barely a whisper and Larry's touch stops, looking into the younger man's eyes he sees the tears behind them and memories he wished he never held. "You don't have to tell me." Larry says in a hushed tone. 

"I do," Ahkmenrah answers back. "I've never told anyone before, I want you to know."

Larry only nods, placing his hand over the scar before Ahkmenrah continues. "It was my brother, he murdered me himself."

Larry's eyes widen in shock, of all the things he was expecting Ahkmenrah to say it wasn't that. Although, having met the young Pharaoh's brother himself he wasn't surprised that he'd go so far for the crown, knowing he was willing to kill anyone in his way to take over the world. 

"It was past midnight, I think," Ahkmenrah said, his voice barely audible. "I had just gone to bed when I heard my chamber doors opening, I thought I was imagining things, but then I heard quiet footsteps across the floor."

Larry swallowed the lump in his throat, he could sense what happened next.

"I sat up and looked around but nobody was there, I thought maybe the wind had been playing tricks on me, or maybe my cat had snuck in somehow. I was wrong, I should have gone with my instincts. Instead, I felt an arm lock around my neck and a dagger against my chest, then my brother's voice spoke from behind me, 'you don't deserve the throne,' he said, 'it is mine.'"

"Ahk..." Larry didn't want to hear the rest, but Akhmenrah laid a hand on his bare chest and carried on.

"Next thing I knew I felt a horrid pain through my chest, the cold metal sank right through me and straight into my heart." The Egyptian sighed softly, rubbing his thumb in circles over Larry's collarbone. "It was thankfully a quick death, I didn't feel much before it was over. The worst part was seeing my brother's satisfied smile before I took my last breath."

"My god..." Larry felt the chills run down his spine at the thought of that really happening to the young man beside him, someone so kind and loyal and willing to do anything for his family at the museum. Someone who didn't deserve such a merciless ending. "Ahkmenrah, I'm so... I'm so sorry. Really, you're brother was such an evil human being, I'm glad I did what I did in Washington!"

Ahkmenrah smiled slightly, tracing his fingers over the night-guard's stubbly jaw. "He always has been Larry, he's nothing but selfish and power hungry. I'm just glad he didn't hurt you."

"I wish I could say the same." Larry sighed, his eyes falling upon the scar once again.

"Larry," Ahkmenrah whispered, moving the other man's gaze onto his. "I'm here now, that's all that matters."

"Yeah," Larry mumbled. "Just... Just don't ever mention that assholes name again, okay?"

"I promise." Ahkmenrah smiled a little, shifting his head to touch their foreheads together. "He can never hurt us again."

The young Pharaoh was right. Kahmunrah couldn't hurt neither of them again, he was long gone, trapped somewhere where he deserved to be. Larry would make sure that one memory he had of his past life would disappear to the back of his mind, the only reminder was a small, faded scar.


	3. Aquarium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since Welsh is my first language I apologise for the not so creative english.. And the cheese. Theres a lot of cheese..

When Ahkmenrah tells Sacajawea that he's never stepped foot in the Ocean Life exhibit, she practically drops her jaw to the floor. Next thing the Pharaoh knows is that he's being pulled through the museum from the African animals exhibit all the way to the Ocean Life hall, with the native woman telling him all sorts of interesting facts about the animals that live there. 

Ahkmenrah was expecting something like a small room with small, glass cages containing the exhibits, instead he got something far more exciting. As he stepped through the blue doors under the Ocean Life sign, he felt a smile appear on its own accord, his eyes glistening in wonderment at the under the sea life that his tablet had awoken.

He was greeted by a melodic hum from the gigantic, blue whale that wiggled itself around the ceiling, followed by a funny wave of a fin from a yellow fish in the nearest tank. On the top floor where he stood he could see the entire wall right around the room had tanks full of colourful, exotic fish and sea creatures, swimming about happily and minding their own business. Ahkmenrah took a walk around the balcony floor, Sacajawea showing him each and every fish that had peculiar names, and unique colours.

It took what seemed like hours until Ahkmenrah was happy to descend the steps to the first floor, following the tracker down into the large, blue lighted area. The Egyptian thought it couldn't get any better than the beautiful, rainbow coloured fish, but boy was he wrong.

These animals were far bigger, as big as Teddy's horse Texas, or possibly even more than her. Right around the room there were humongous displays behind glass, each one with its own setting and more than one animal that Ahkmenrah had never seen before. He beamed in amazement, never before had he come across such wonderful creatures, only hearing them in tales his father had once told him as a child. He knew as soon as Sacajawea led him to the penguins, he wouldn't be leaving the room anytime soon.

Larry had been looking around the museum for precisely thirty six minutes and forty seconds, and still, he hadn't come across Ahkmenrah. He'd checked the African animals exhibit, the miniature hall, the ancient Egyptian room where he thought the Pharaoh would be hiding for obvious reasons, but no, he just couldn't find him anywhere. That was until Teddy approached him and told him that Sacajawea had taken him to see the Ocean Life animals.

Of course he'd end up being in the one place he'd never stepped foot in before. So Larry made his way over to the giant, blue room as he'd dubbed it, quietly opening the doors and going inside. He was welcomed by Sacajawea who climbed the steps, sending him a wave.

"Larry," she smiled. "I suppose you're looking for Ahkmenrah?"

"Yeah," Larry nodded, "Teddy told me he was in here with you."

Sacajawea pointed a finger down the stairs, a bright smile reaching from one ear to the other. "I think he has found a new favourite place."

Larry followed her direction and he instantly grinned at the sight. Downstairs, sitting cross legged on the floor in front of the seal's tank with his golden crown beside him was Ahkmenrah, green eyes wide in awe with a content smile on his face. Larry quickly thanked Sacajawea who left them alone, and sneakily made his way down the stairs to tiptoe his way over to the Egyptian. The younger man was so entranced by the dancing seals that not even the elephant could catch his attention.

"So this is where you've been hiding."

Ahkmenrah jumped a little in surprise, looking up to find Larry plonking himself down to sit next to him. "I'm sorry Larry, I should have told you where I was going."

"No, don't be silly." Larry smiled, taking the pharaohs hand in his own. "You look like you're enjoying the seals."

"Yes," Ahkmenrah beamed, clasping the night guard's hand tightly. "I've never before seen such beautiful creatures, they move so elegantly and effortlessly in the water."

Larry agreed with a hum, noticing how the other man's eyes lit up when he talked about the sea animals. "You're lucky, this is better than the aquarium, don't even have to pay to see these guys." 

Ahkmenrah chuckled lightly, "I would love the aquarium if it's anything like this." He said.

"Who knows," Larry shrugged. "Maybe one day soon they'll have a night opening, and I could take you there."

The Egyptian's smile grew, both hands clutching onto Larry's as if he was going to disappear any second. "You would?" He almost screeched in excitement. "I could go there one day? I could see these creatures and more fish, and more penguins?"

Larry laughed wholeheartedly, the Pharaoh looked so young and so not like a ruler of Egypt in that minute that he couldn't help but lean forward and capture his lips in a quick kiss. "Anything you want, Ahk. I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

Ahkmenrah's only answer was to lunge at Larry and tackle him to the floor in a hug, he couldn't wait to tell Sacajawea and the others.


	4. Painless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, I'm actually starting to cringe at my own writing. Apologies :p

Larry totally freaks out when he sees a knife fall from Ahkmenrah's hand and clatter on the floor of the kitchen noisily. Not only does he start freaking out over the fact that it fell from the Pharaoh's hand, but also by the amount of blood that ran down his palm and onto the tiled ground. The night guard dove for the nearest kitchen towel next to the sink, and carefully took a hold of Ahkmenrah's deep wound.

"Did they teach you to use the wrong end of a knife in ancient Egypt?" Larry mumbled, wrapping the now stained towel around the younger man's hand.

Ahkmenrah only rolled his eyes. "The knife fell and I tried to catch it Larry, it happens."

"If a knife falls," Larry said seriously. "Let it fall."

"I did it on instinct," the Pharaoh argued, the night guard avoiding any eye contact. "Larry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

Larry sighed, tucking the end of the towel into the creases before guiding the Egyptian to sit down. "Nah, I'm sorry. I just panicked I guess, it's not exactly painless getting your hand slit with a big knife."

As Larry went about cleaning the small pool of blood off the floor, Ahkmenrah looked down at his hand and thought for a moment. Painless? He'd never really thought about it before, ever since the tablet brought him back to life he'd had his share of accidents with the result of tiny cuts and bruises, and each time none of them had given him any pain and they'd heal by the time he awoke the next night.

"It is." Ahkmenrah said aloud, stopping Larry in his tracks.

The older man arose from the cleaned floor, flinging the wet, stained rug into the nearest bin. "It is?"

"Painless." Said the Pharaoh.

Larry's brows knit together in confusion, taking seconds for him to realise what the teen was saying. "You... It doesn't hurt?"

Ahkmenrah shook his head with a smile, it didn't hurt one bit actually. 

"Really?" Larry said in surprise, kneeling beside his lover and taking his hand in his own. He turned the smaller hand around and back again, inspecting it as if that would give him answers. "How? I mean, you may be a mummy, but your tablet still brings your body back to itself, and you bleed."

Ahkmenrah shrugged, truth was, he had no idea why he couldn't feel pain. "I'm not sure how it works, I'm myself again, but maybe I'm not really alive. Maybe I'm just a dead body that can move and talk."

Larry frowned. "You're still human." He murmured, he hated it when the Pharaoh talked about himself just being a dead body and nothing more. "Maybe it's because your nervous system just isn't working anymore..."

"Because I'm dead."

Larry sighed inaudibly. "You look pretty alive to me."

Ahkmenrah could see the sadness in Larry's eyes as he stared down at his injured hand, the crimson colour of his blood threading its way through the fabric. "I apologise Larry, I know you don't like it when I mention... You know... Me being..."

"It's alright." Larry said looking up, holding the Egyptian's hand gently in his. "I'm just glad you can't feel the pain, if you could I think you'd be in tears by now." He chuckled at the look of disbelief on the Pharaoh's face.

"Pharaoh's do not cry." He said in all seriousness.

They stared at each other for what seemed like minutes before Ahkmenrah finally caved in and began to laugh, Larry joining in straight after. 

"Hey," Larry began, rubbing circles with his thumb into the younger man's wrist, feeling the faint heartbeat beneath the surface. "Why don't we just order take out tonight? I don't think I can trust you around these knifes right now." He said jokingly.

Ahkmenrah only grinned. "I'm sure Nicky would prefer a pizza over our cooking."

Larry snorted, standing up to chuck the chopping knife into the dishwasher. "That was one time Ahk, you distracted me."

"Larry," Ahkmenrah said, joining the night guard on his way out of the room. "I do believe I was only stirring the pasta."

Larry came to a halt, and shrugged. "Well, you look pretty good when you stir pasta."

Ahkmenrah laughed wholeheartedly as Larry took a hold of his injured hand very gently whilst planting a soft kiss on the tip of his nose, before leading him along the quiet halls to the busy entryway. When they found Nicky playing fetch with Rex and his rib bone, Ahkmenrah was absolutely right about the kid preferring takeout, his relieved sigh was a big give away.


	5. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a modern Ahkmenrah in this one and this is what I based him off: 
> 
>  
> 
> http://www.ramimalekonline.com/uploads/1/1/4/7/11479211/6605657_orig.jpg
> 
> Cos who wouldn't love a bit of adorable Rami Malek :D

Three days. Three whole days in the smelly, white walled, brightly lit room, with nothing but three channels to watch and food that was obviously made in the microwave. The hospital staff even said themselves how bad the food was, not to mention the bitter coffee they had to add three sugars to to actually make it taste somewhat decent. Larry really just wanted a giant beef burger with a big slab of fries on the side, and a huge cup of that coffee he buys down the road from the museum.

Instead, he'd gone and had a stupid accident causing the bone in his ankle to break in half, and to keep him locked up in this claustrophobic room for five days to a week. Even then, the doctor had said once he'd get home he'd have to stay bed bound for at least another week after that. Larry sighed, that meant he wouldn't be able to go back to the museum for two whole weeks, which meant he couldn't even see Akhmenrah. He hoped Nicky had told the exhibits exactly what had happened, and he really hoped they would behave when the boss took his job over for the next fourteen days.

"Stupid rock." Larry growled, throwing his newspaper as hard as he could into the bin in the corner. If that damn rock hadn't been there when he'd slipped down the hill, he would never have tripped over it and his ankle wouldn't have twisted in a funny way and snapped. But no, Larry wasn't so lucky, obviously.

It was just reaching past midnight when Larry gave up trying to sleep that night. Ever since he'd been there he'd been tossing and turning, trying desperately to pass the time with sleep so he could get the hell out of there. But to no avail, he just couldn't fall asleep, not even nap. The night guard was happy that Nicky could visit in the daytime, even Erica and her new husband came in the day before to bring him some magazines to read, although magazines about celebrities and fashion weren't exactly his thing.

What he most definitely wasn't expecting as he bashed the pillow with the back of his head, was for the door to his room to open, and for Nicky to step in from behind it. Larry sat himself up quickly, trying to be cautious with his left foot since every time he so much as moved it it sent a sharp pain up his leg.

"Nicky?" Larry whispered, he wasn't sure if the boy was even allowed in there, it was past midnight after all. "How did you get in here?"

"Relax dad," Nicky said with a bright grin. "My best friend at school's aunt is a nurse here, she's great, she snuck us in here just now telling the other nurses that I had something wrong with my tonsils or something... Something medical like that."

"Oh, I'll have to buy her some chocolate or some-," Larry stopped himself, his son's words repeating in his head before he said, "wait, us? Who's us?"

Nicky's smile grew from ear to ear and he practically ran to the door in excitement, quietly opening the door a little bit more before he stuck his head out and whispered to someone on the other side. "Come on, there's nobody in here but dad."

Next thing Larry knew was that Ahkmenrah was walking through the door to his room. Only, it didn't look at all like the Pharaoh he knew, at least not from the way he was dressed. Instead of sporting the golden crown and the long, glittering cape, along with the expensive jewels and Egyptian art, Ahkmenrah wore modern clothing to blend in. The Egyptian was in a blue and red striped jumper, a little bit too large on him judging by the way the sleeves reached the tip of his thumb, he also had on a pair of jeans that hugged his legs and some converse trainers that were obviously worn down.

Ahkmenrah looked even younger dressed like a modern eighteen year old, and it made Larry smile at the way he looked so out of place amongst the world he'd never stepped out in before.

"Larry!" Ahkmenrah broke the night guard out of his trance, wasting no time in approaching his bed and sitting down before enveloping him in a crushing hug. "Larry, I was so worried about you, I just had to come and see you."

"Ahk," Larry chuckled, hands settling on either side of the young man's arms as he pulled back. "What on earth are you doing here? It could be dangerous leaving the museum."

"You know it's not dad," Nicky rolled his eyes, plonking himself onto the nearest chair. "As long as he gets back there before sunrise, he'll be fine." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Sure, okay." Larry sighed, taking in the worried expression on his lover's face. "Stop worrying Ahk, I'm fine I promise. I had the surgery for my broken ankle, so it's just going to take a bit of time to heal."

"Are you sure?" Ahkmenrah asked, looking down at the bandaged foot. He was no expert on medical injuries, but he knew a broken anything was bad enough. 

"I'm sure, the doctor said I can go home soon and then stay at home for at least a week, then I'll be back at the museum before you know it."

Ahkmenrah frowned. "I won't see you for over a week?"

"Hey!" Nicky practically leapt out of his chair. "Why don't I bring Ahkmenrah to your appartment every night dad? He can wear those clothes again and be back at the museum by midnight."

"No," Larry said in an instant, noticing the disappointed look on the Egyptians face. "No, Ahk you can't. What if something goes wrong? What if we don't get you back in time? Besides, Nicky, you can't walk there and back to the museum all by yourself."

Nicky shrugged. "Dad, nothing will go wrong duh, we're not stupid. And besides, I bet Teddy and Sacajawea would love to join us, right Ahk?"

Ahkmenrah grinned at Nicky and nodded. "Yes, Teddy has been dying to get out of that museum, Larry."

Ahkmenrah stared at him with those big, green eyes that broke him every time, not to mention the gigantic pout that was stuck on Nicky's face that always got him his own way. Larry hung his head in defeat, there was no way he was going to win this one.

"Fine!" He put up his hands, and the Pharaoh and Nicky cheered before sharing a high five. "It's not like I get to see you in those clothes often enough." Larry said to the Egyptian king with a smile.

Ahkmenrah chuckled. "You like me in these hideous garments?"

"Hideous? I don't think you realise how cute you look." Larry said with a smirk. 

"I suppose I could wear them more often, for you." 

Larry only answered this by threading a hand through the Pharaoh's dark curls and pulling him forward, touching their lips in a teasing kiss. Nicky gawped and spun around to face the door.

"Seriously you guys?" He groaned, covering his eyes with his hands. "Could have waited until I was like, out of the room, or possibly sleeping!"

All Nicky heard next was the Pharaoh and his dad laughing. This was going to be a long visit.


	6. Ring

"Should we tell everyone?"

"I don't think Larry would approve."

"I'm sure Gigantor won't notice."

"Don't be silly, of course he'll notice, since everyone will be running up to him asking him, so Lawrence when's the wedding?"

Jedediah sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "You're no fun."

"Neither are you, that's why we hate each other." Octavius rolled his eyes, keeping his eyes on the Pharaoh and the night guard who were currently talking in whispers in the silent hall. "Maybe we should just tell Teddy."

"Now you're talking!" Jedediah pumped his fist in the air before jumping down onto the ground, sprinting, as fast as he could for a miniature figurine, to where he was sure Teddy and Sacajawea would be.

It took Jedediah and Octavius precisely forty one minutes to actually get to the African animals exhibit, their little legs didn't enjoy one bit of it but Jedediah was so set on telling the pair what they'd just seen, he ignored the muscle cramps shooting up his legs.

"Damn hallways." Octavius mumbled to himself as they spotted the couple sitting down next to the lions.

"Jedediah, Octavius!" Teddy greeted them with a wave of the hand. "What brings you both to this wonderful African paradise?"

"You'll never guess what!" Jed breathed out, amongst the feeling of his lungs wanting to explode from all that running. 

"You look like you're both exhausted," Sacajawea said softly, a spot of concern in her voice. "What troubles you?"

"Oh no, it isn't trouble." Octavius said, taking off his hat, boy was it warm in there.

"It's Larry and Ahkmenrah!" Jed answered in excitement. "Larry just proposed!"

"Saw it with our own eyes." Octavius added. "Larry took Ahk's hand in his, and boom, slipped a ring onto his finger."

Teddy and Sacajawea's eyes widened comically, both seeming speechless for a few minutes before Teddy broke the silence. "Well, I be damned." He said, sharing a grin with his love. "They really are in love, aren't they."

Sacajawea smiled happily. "I'm so pleased for them, they deserve happiness with each other."

"Yeah!" Jed agreed, before he let himself drop to the floor in exhaustion. 

The other three leaned over him in concern, before Jed waved them off. "I'm fine." He said. "Although I could use some whisky."

*****  
Larry and Ahkmenrah walked the halls of the museum in silence, the Pharaoh's arm looped through Larry's comfortably as they stepped in unison and enjoyed each other's company. After a bit of a crazy beginning to the night, they were both happy to just relax and finally be able to join some of the others at the front desk.

The couple were descending the grand staircase to the desk when they noticed a crowd of the exhibits were chatting amongst each other, looking like they were thrilled about something. Teddy seemed to be yapping away to a few of the Huns, whilst Sacajawea sat with the cavemen trying her best to describe with her hands what she was trying to get across to them. Jed and Octavius were the first to notice them, and as a welcome the two lifted their hands in the air and let out a loud cheer.

The entire lobby turned to see the pair step onto the first floor, and to their surprise everyone joined in on the cheering and some even clapped their hands together, Ahkmenrah even noticed the whistling coming from some of the cowboy miniatures standing on the desk. 

Larry looked at Ahkmenrah, the Pharaoh looked back, both having the same confused expression on their faces. What in the name of crazy museum exhibits was going on?

"Lawrence, Ahkmenrah!" Teddy strode forward with his arms open before he clamped them both on the shoulder, giving them a little shake. "Well, now, isn't this a wonderful thing."

"A wonderful thing?" Larry repeated, hoping the next thing the ex-president would say would actually make sense.

"Yes," Teddy grinned, in fact, the majority of the exhibits had grins etched into their faces. It was bizarre. "The two of you, so in love, brought together by something so magical and wonderful. It's like fate stood its ground and said, I want these two together and nothing will get in between them!"

Ahkmenrah smiled a little at Teddy's words, but he was so puzzled he couldn't tell if he was joking around or just randomly blurting stuff out. "Teddy, what is going on?" He asked, looking to Sacajawea or any of the exhibits to speak up too.

"We're all just extremely happy for you." Sacajawea said, placing a hand on the Egyptians arm and smiling joyously at them both. 

"Get in there Gigantor!" Jed yelled from the front desk.

"It's about time." Octavius added in. "When is it?"

"It will be at the museum right?" One of the American soldiers asked.

Larry stared at him in wonderment. What will?

"Hopefully at night," Teddy said with a chuckle. "We are invited of course?"

Ahkmenrah's brows knitted together, invited to what?

"Gigantor wouldn't let us miss this, right?" Jed snorted. "Course he wouldn't."

Larry and Ahkmenrah turned to each other and shrugged, they had no idea what was going on.

"Can we have confetti?" Octavius asked hopefully. 

"Confetti?" Larry crossed his arms in irritation, this was getting out of hand. "Okay, enough you guys, what is going on? We have no idea what you're all talking about."

"An event with confetti?" Ahkmenrah shrugged. "Is there something we don't know about?"

"Don't know about?" Teddy laughed. "Why, we're talking about your wedding of course!"

"What?" Larry almost yelled in surprise, turning to Ahkmenrah to see the same wide eyed look on his face. "Wedding? What do you mean, our wedding?"

"The ring you gave Ahkmenrah," Sacajawea answered for them. "Is it not an engagement ring?"

"What... Oh... The ring?" Larry took Ahkmenrah's hand in his and lifted it up to show the exhibits. "It's his father's Pharaoh ring."

Ahkmenrah nodded and explained, "I lost it last night and I couldn't find it anywhere, Larry helped me look all over for it tonight, and found it for me and put it back on my finger."

The entire room fell quiet, as silent as a graveyard for once. Teddy and Sacajawea even looked disappointed, and hell, even Dexter sat there looking glum. The rest, the rest just looked ticked off and a couple rolled their eyes. 

"What the hell made you think we were engaged?" Larry almost laughed.

Teddy sighed and pursed his lips. "Take one good guess."

His gaze landed on the cowboy and Roman who were standing on the front desk, eyes darting around the floor as they swayed back and forth on the balls of their feet. Larry and Ahkmenrah gave them a not so amused look, and of course, so did the rest of the crew.

Octavius let out a nervous laugh as Jedediah sent them all a big grin.

"Oops," he said. "Tiny eyes, couldn't see ya know."

He was never going to spy on anyone again.


	7. Voice

Ahkmenrah had a talent when it came to his voice. He had a talent in all sorts of ways. One was his singing voice, boy could that Pharaoh sing, Larry had never heard him belt out a song before but Ahkmenrah would always sing soft melodies to lull him to sleep, or hum a tune when he was busy cleaning the dishes or fixing one of the exhibits. His singing voice was so gentle and soothing, and Larry could never get enough of it.

His other voice was his pouting voice, as Larry liked to call it. Ahkmenrah had this thing where his voice would leap an octave as he groaned in annoyance about something. Like the time he couldn't figure out how to use the microwave, or the time when he couldn't open the lid to the jam jar, and also the time where this couple just wouldn't get together in his favourite tv show. The pouting voice always made Larry chuckle to himself.

Another of Ahkmenrah's special voice talents was his stern voice. Larry guessed he'd learnt it from being a Pharaoh for some time, or possibly even from his mother using it on him. Using that voice came naturally to him when he wanted someone to listen up, or when he meant serious business. He'd look you straight in the eye, purse his lips and let out this voice with a little bite in it, which scared the living day lights out of precisely ninety nine percent of the exhibits. One time Ahkmenrah helped Attila out by sewing a hole in his clothing, the hun wouldn't keep still for a second which forced the Pharaoh to use his stern voice. The hun always did as he was told from that day on.

There was one tone to his voice that was used only on Nicky and some of the animal exhibits. That was his soft tone of voice, the quiet and calmness of it always made Nicky feel better and sometimes Ahkmenrah would have to soothe the animals, like the lions, to sleep by talking to them by using it. Larry wouldn't admit that a few times it made him feel better too.

Ahkmenrah's other, and best, voice that he had was his Egyptian voice. Whenever the Pharoah spoke in his ancient tongue it sent shivers down Larry's spine. Even when he spoke his language he used it in different ways. From giving orders to his jackals, to singing ancient hymns, to whispering things in Larry's ear when they made love. Every word that Ahkmenrah let out in Egyptian sounded unreal, and awesomely mysterious. 

"Larry?"

The night guard looked down at the Pharaoh that lay against his chest, stopping the hand that thread gently through his dark hair. "Yeah?"

"Why do you ask me to tell you stories in Egyptian?"Ahkmenrah asked curiously, since for the last twenty minutes or so he'd been doing just that. 

Larry smiled, wrapping his arms securely around the younger man's front. "Because I like hearing your voice."

"My voice?" Ahkmenrah chuckled softly, "But you cannot understand a word I am saying."

"I know," Larry shrugged, placing a kiss atop of the Pharaoh's head. "You just have a beautiful voice."

Ahkmenrah grinned, and tugged on Larry's arms to cling to him tighter. It wasn't long before Larry was falling asleep to the sound of Ahkmenrah's melodious, Egyptian singing.


	8. Beard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh sorry for the lame writing in this one, I had to rush it since ive been out all day. But thanks to those who have made lovely comments :)

Larry was in a good mood. An extremely good mood. He'd been away for a week with Nicky, camping out in the woods with nothing but a tent, a blazing fire and some marshmallows to pig out on. And now, he was coming home to the best job in the world, and coming home to his favourite Pharaoh of them all. Not like he knew any other Pharaohs or anything. 

He was strolling down the hall, greeting everyone who he hadn't seen this whole time, shaking hands and even getting a few hugs in here and there. But one thing that confused him were the strange looks he was getting, and not just from one exhibit, but from them all. Some of them raised their eyebrows high into their hairline, others squinted and stared like he had a mark tattooed to his forehead, and now and again he'd see an exhibit letting out a little giggle.

It wasn't until he found the young man he was looking for until he realised what it was.

"Larry!" Ahkmenrah practically ran into his arms, giving him a tight hug until pulling away and suddenly widening his eyes and gawping.

"What is with everyone looking at me like that?" Larry asked in frustration.

"Larry." The Egyptian bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. "May I ask, what on earth is that thing on your face?"

Larry sighed, moving a hand to smooth over his face. "A nose? Possibly eyes?"

"No," Akhmenrah smiled brightly. "Larry, I'm talking about the beard."

Oh. "Oh!" Larry snorted, rubbing a hand across the thick stubble that had grown across his chin and upper lip for the past week. "Yeah, I was going to shave that... Except I was going to be late for work so..."

Ahkmenrah only chuckled softly, reaching up a hand to trace over the stubbly chin. "It uh... It makes you look like one of the cavemen."

"Jeez, be honest why don't you." Larry said but with a hint of a smile on his lips. "And hey, enough about the beard, I haven't seen you in what, seven days?" 

"Eight," Ahkmenrah corrected, making Larry laugh wholeheartedly. "If you count today since it's now past midnight."

"Okay, smartass." Larry grinned, pulling the Pharaoh into his waiting arms. "Eight days is a hell of a long time."

"Yes," Akhmenrah agreed, winding his arms around the slightly taller man's neck, before bringing him in closer. "It's too long."

Before Larry could even kiss the Pharaoh, said man flinched and stepped back just a tad. Larry looked at him in question and noticed the small smile creeping up on his face.

"What?" 

"You tickled me." Ahkmenrah chuckled, rubbing a spot at the side of his lips.

"I think I'd remember if I tickled you..." 

"Larry, it's the beard." Ahkmenrah stated, laughing slightly at the sudden look of realisation on the night guard's face. "I think it needs to go."

Larry stroked it fondly. "Aw, I was starting to grow fond of it."

Ahkmenrah just stared, and hoped to God he wasn't considering growing that thing into a five foot long braid. Larry laughed lightly before turning Akhmenrah around and guiding him along the busy hallway.

"Where are we going?" Akhmenrah asked.

"To shave." Larry answered. "I brought my stuff just encase."

Ahkmenrah let out a laugh and sighed, of course he wasn't going to grow a beard. And judging by the funny looks he was still getting from the exhibits, he'd better shave it all off, he did look like a caveman after all.


	9. Damage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another rushed story! T_T And damage was a bit of an annoying word to work off of..
> 
> Hope you enjoy anyhow! :)

Ahkmenrah was mortified. He felt like he was going to faint. Not only that, but he also felt like this was his entire fault because he should have known not to leave Jedediah and Octavius on their own. 

"Oops." Jedediah shrugged. "Octavius did it."

"I most certainly did not!" Octavius growled, hands on his hips. "Lying toe rag."

"Both of you, be quiet." Ahkmenrah ordered, making the two miniature figures stand stock still in silence. "Now, before Larry gets back we have to fix this!"

The Pharaoh looked down into his hands and sighed. Sitting in his palms was a black torch, a crack in the side and an even bigger crack running across the glass of the face end. It was Larry's torch, his favourite one that he used while on duty, the one Nicky had gotten him for Christmas just the year before. And now, it was ruined, probably damaged beyond repair.

He knew he shouldn't have left the cowboy and the Roman on their own sitting on Larry's desk, right next to the damn torch where it could easily roll off of the edge. That's exactly what it did, and apparently it was because the two figures had decided to play catch the five cent coin and Octavius was really bad at it, which meant that the coin had hit the torch instead and rolled it right onto the hard, concrete floor. 

Typical. It had to happen when Larry was taking care of the Huns since they were adamant that the cavemen were good for target practice, and Ahkmenrah promised him he'd make sure none of the others were up to any mischief when he was on the other side of the museum. One minute out of Larry's office and he'd already broken that said promise. 

"How do you suppose we fix it?" Octavius asked from his seat on Larry's books. 

"Gonna need some glue." Jed butted in, walking back and forth on the desk while scratching his head. "Maybe some tape? Why don't I go get some rope and cover it up, he'll never know."

"None of that is going to work." Ahkmenrah rolled his eyes, he knows it was an accident and they were only trying to help, but sometimes they came up with the silliest and old fashioned ideas. "Maybe... Maybe I can ask Sacajawea, she's always got great ideas on how to fix things."

"Good thinking Pharaoh!" Jed cheered. 

"Not a bad idea." Octavius nodded.

"Yes, yes that's what I'll do." Ahkmenrah smiled, hoping the native tracker would have some tricks up her sleeve for this one. "You two stay here, if Larry comes back and I'm not here tell him I've gone for a walk."

Jed saluted in understanding while Octavius just nodded lazily, before the two fell onto their backs with a long sigh. Ahkmenrah held the torch tight against his chest and turning around he made his way to the door. Unexpectedly the door to the office opened, and in stepped Larry looking relieved and a lot more relaxed than when he left. 

"Hey guys, behave while I was gone?"

Jedediah and Octavius bolted upright, whilst Ahkmenrah stood stunned with wide eyes on the approaching night guard.

"Uh," Larry gazed at them in confusion. "You guys alright?" He asked, before he noticed the black object tucked against the Pharaoh's chest. "Taking my torch for a walk?"

"Um..." Ahkmenrah look down at the torch then back up at Larry. "I... Larry..." The Egyptian couldn't get out of this one that was for sure. "I broke your torch."

"Broke it?" Larry held his hand out as the Pharaoh handed him the light. 

"Well, actually Gigantor, we broke it... And I wouldn't say broken." Jedediah said cheerfully. "More like a little damaged."

"Precisely." Octavius said in agreement. "Just a small scratch."

"Wow," Larry held his torch up and saw the long crack on its side, spinning it around he noticed the smashed up glass at the top. "Nicky did tell me it wasn't the best of torches, about time I got a new one anyway."

"Huh?" Ahkmenrah was expecting an angry rant by now. "I thought this torch meant a lot to you?"

Larry grinned. "It did, but not as much as the other gift Nicky got me, this was just a back up present encase I didn't like the other one."

"Really?" Jed asked in hope. "So... It doesn't matter that we accidentally let it roll off the side of your desk and broke it... I mean damaged it."

Larry shrugged, shaking the torch in his grip. "Nah, Nicky was gonna get me a better one for my birthday anyway."

Ahkmenrah sighed in relief, while Jed and Octavius shared a look and let out a breath they didn't know they were holding in. Larry could see from the expressions they all held that they obviously thought they would get into trouble for it, and he had to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ahkmenrah let Larry take a hold of his hand and led him over to sit on the sofa, while the miniature figurines forgot all about their little disaster and began playing 'jump over the rolling pencil and try not to break your neck'.

"You seriously thought I'd be angry at you about this?" Larry asked. "Even though Jed and Octavius were the ones who broke it?"

Ahkmenrah shrugged. "You left me in charge of making sure they didn't cause any trouble in here, I felt it was necessary to make it my fault."

Larry chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. "You know, I would have just blamed those two and left the room."

"Well, I'm not as mean as you Larry Daley." Ahkmenrah laughed lightly, taking the torch from him and running a finger along the broken plastic. "Are you sure it's alright? I was going to find Sacajawea and see if she could help me fix it."

Larry smiled, placing a hand on top of the Pharaoh's. "I swear Ahk, it's fine. Like I said, Nicky is getting me a new one soon."

Before Ahkmenrah could say a word there came a loud crash from behind them. Larry sighed, and looking behind them the couple groaned at what they saw. Jedediah was laying flat on his stomach while his arms dangled over the edge of the desk and Octavius hung from the phone wire that was swinging back and forth over the side, while a mug lay in pieces, scattered all over the floor. Larry wasn't even going to ask how that happened this time. He wasn't even going to mention that that was his favourite mug.

"A little help." Octavius called as he swung from side to side.

Larry and Ahkmenrah looked at the most obvious suspect. Jedediah sent them a wide grin, before pushing himself up to stand. 

"That darn rat!"

Larry rolled his eyes. This was the last time he was letting those two loose in his office.


	10. City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one! Thanks for reading, and a big thanks to those who left lovely comments :)
> 
> Enjoy this last one!

Akhmenrah loved being outdoors. Sitting on a bench in Central Park at one in the morning, looking up at the sparkling lights of the buildings, feeling the cold air against his face, listening to the cars drive by just outside of the gates. They did this every Thursday, dead on midnight after Larry sorted out the exhibits who wished to stay in the museum or had no choice, like the lions and Rex.

Larry would take a group of them, Teddy, Sacajawea, Attila, Jedediah, Octavius and Ahkmenrah would always attend, out into the city, finding something to do for a couple of hours before returning them home safe and sound where they would finish off the night with a movie alongside the rest of the exhibits. Tonight the same group went out to Central Park, along with Dexter who hid in Nicky's coat, and a couple of the cavemen who promised to behave. It was a cold, snowy night, therefore Larry had grabbed as much clothes from the lost and found as he could, making every single one of them wear at least a jacket and some decent shoes so they didn't look out of place in the city.

Ahkmenrah wore Larry's spare clothes, a jumper that was two times too big on him, a scarf, a pair of gloves, some jeans that were too small on Larry anyway, and some trainers to top it off. The night guard wanted to make sure the Pharaoh didn't freeze, although said Pharaoh had said multiple times that he couldn't feel the cold. Larry knew that none of them could feel the cold, but he still felt like he had to wrap them all up anyway.

Larry and Ahkmenrah were currently sitting on the bench they'd always sit at when visiting the park, not far from the entrance and close to the zoo. Ahkmenrah had a warm take away cup of Egyptian tea while Larry had his filled with coffee, and close to their feet everyone else's take away cups sat empty as their owners were currently playing a game of hide and seek with Nicky.

"FOUND YOU!" Nicky bellowed across the grass as he jumped onto a bench, a laughing Teddy appearing from behind it.

Ahkmenrah smiled broadly at the sight. He was content sitting there, sipping on his tea that he enjoyed, watching as Nicky and Teddy ran around searching for the rest of the gang, laughing when Attila accidentally revealed himself by sneezing behind a tree. Thursday's were his favourite day.

"How long do you think it'll take them to find Jed and Octavius?" Larry laughed, taking a drink of his coffee.

Ahkmenrah chuckled softly, snuggling in a little closer to the other man's warmth. "Hopefully before the sun rises."

Larry grinned, giving the Pharaoh's shoulder a squeeze. "How's the tea?"

"Perfect." Akhmenrah answered with a smile. "Just like home."

"Good." Larry said, noticing the slight blush of pink on the younger man's cheeks. "You sure you can't feel the cold?"

"Positive," Ahkmenrah answered, putting a hand to his face. "Although, my face does seem to be quite cool."

"Here," Larry used the arm that was draped around Ahkmenrah's shoulder to pull at his scarf, yanking it upwards to pull snugly against his chin. "That should keep the heat in."

"Thank you, Larry." 

Larry smiled down at the Egyptian prince, who smiled back in return. The night guard couldn't resist but to lean down a little and capture the Pharaoh's lips with a kiss, drawing him in closer to share his warmth. 

"Ewwwww!"

Larry and Akhmenrah broke apart at the sound of Nicky's voice, only to find him standing there staring at them with a cheeky grin on his face. "You guys are so gross." He said in humour.

"Yeah well, keep standing there and I might just do it again." Larry smirked.

Nicky just rolled his eyes and let Dexter out of his jacket, the monkey squeaked in joy at being released at last, sitting happily on the boy's shoulder. "You guys gonna play the next game with us?" Nicky asked hopefully.

Akhmenrah gazed over at the night guard and nodded slightly. "I think we'll kick some butt at hide and seek."

Larry laughed and put down his coffee cup. "I think we would." The night guard jumped up off of the bench, holding out a hand to the other man. "Let's go kick some ass, Pharaoh."

Ahkmenrah grinned excitedly as Larry pulled him up, leading him over to Nicky who grabbed his other hand.

"Sacajawea is on it next!" Nicky told them.

"Isn't that cheating?" Larry said, earning a laugh from the others who overheard him as they joined the group.

Sacajawea just smiled. "I promise I'll go easy on you."

For the next hour they played hide and seek, treasure hunt and had a rather interesting story time told by Attila. That night the group stayed out an hour longer, finding a food place that was open until four, eating as much hotdogs and drinking as much fizzy pop as they could until they were ready to sit down and watch a film. 

As the crew ascended the stone steps leading to the museum entrance, Akhmenrah turned and stopped to take one last look at the city. The streets were suddenly quiet, most of the lights had gone out, and the snow started to fall thicker, and faster. The Pharaoh smiled, already looking forward to their next Thursday in the city.


End file.
